


Optimal Arousal

by SluttyPamian



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: College AU, F/F, Smut, i know nothing about final fantasy x tbh, no beta we die like men, request fic, so i delivered the goods?, they're lesbians harold, this was something my friend wanted because she likes this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: According to the arousal theory of motivation, each person has a unique arousal level that is right for them. When our arousal levels drop below these personalized optimal levels, we seek some sort of stimulation to elevate them.For example, if our levels drop too low we might seek stimulation by going out to a nightclub with friends. If these levels become too elevated and we become overstimulated, we might be motivated to select a relaxing activity such as going for a walk or taking a nap.Or, in a more enjoyable sense: Rikku is all too willing to optimally arouse Yuna.





	Optimal Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> *throws confetti* I know jack didly about FFX except Tidus' laugh, Cid, and there might be a sword. So college AU!!!!
> 
> This was a request from one of my friends so I really hope she likes it :) 
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to scream at me I've got my very own discord server :) It's 18+, and if you're interested come on down. https://discord.gg/bDnHetr

“Heeeeey, Yunie! You here?”

The door to the dorm room opened, and a very bubbly blonde carrying a large backpack stepped in. The room was sparsely decorated: two beds with a small table beside them, two dressers, a large closet with four folding chairs beside it, and a central desk in front of the rooms solitary window. A woman with short brown hair laid on one of the beds with a large pair of headphones on her head, oblivious to the fact that someone just entered the room. Shrugging her backpack onto the unoccupied bed, she picked up a pillow and in one fluid motion tossed it into the face of the woman with the headphones. She yelped in surprise and bolted upright on the bed with murder in her eyes.

“Rikku, oh my god!” She said as she pulled off the headphones.

“You scared me half to death!”

Rikku chuckled at Yuna’s outburst and flopped onto the bed with her.

“Not my fault, you should know to stay on your toes by now sharing a room with me.”

“You should know it’s not polite to throw pillows at someone’s face.” Yuna playfully chided.

Rikku stuck out her tongue and took the headphones Yuna had been listening to. She assumed it was one of her professor’s lectures, but it was overlaid with a soft classical music track that definitely wasn’t recorded in the classroom.

“What’s up with the funky music, Yunie? This some sort of weird ASMR?”

Yuna took her headphones back and put them on her bedside table where they belonged.

“It's supposed to help me study. I've downloaded MP3s of Stockman’s lectures and mixed classical music with them. It allows my brain to reach optimal arousal with minimal effort, that way I can still do other tasks like clean up or work.”

Rikku chuckled.

“I can think of a better way to reach 'optimal arousal’.” She joked and playfully reached for Yuna’s breasts.

“You're terrible!” Yuna chided as she smacked the other girl’s hands away.

“It's a psych term, which you would know the meaning of if you actually paid attention in class.”

Rikku shrugged dismissively.

“I don't know, it's something about multitasking right? Like it's good or something.”

Yuna sighed.

“Optimal Arousal refers to fully utilizing the brain's ability for task completion while refraining from an overload that would detract from the overall efficiency and cause subpar performance or information retention.”

Rikku nodded her head.

“Oh yeah, that’s right.”

She didn’t understand a thing Yuna said, and the other woman knew it. Yuna reached for her headphones again and laid back on the bed to finish listening to the recording. Rikku realized that it was futile to convince Yuna to do anything else, so she sighed and snuggled up against her side. She could just barely hear the classical music playing through the headphones and closed her eyes to focus on it. She tried to be content just snuggling with Yuna, but after counting to seventy-four, Rikku was still feeling too amped to stay still. She adjusted her position so she had her hand on Yuna’s stomach and could play with the waistband of her shorts. Unseen to Rikku, Yuna looked down at her with raised eyebrows but allowed her to continue. Rikku certainly didn't seem shy about slipping her fingers passed Yuna’s waistband and playing with the hem of her panties. Yuna allowed this to continue uninterrupted until she felt eager fingers brushing against her clit and sucked in a quiet breath.

“Rikku..!” She mumbled with a red face.

She sat up in bed and allowed Rikku to scoot her around so her feet were on the floor with the blonde sitting on her knees smugly between them.

“Let me help you get optimally aroused.” Rikku said with a grin.

Yuna's headphones had fallen off when she sat up, and Rikku motioned for her to put them back on. Once the headphones we're back in place, Rikku then pantomimed for Yuna to close her eyes as well. Once Yuna was essentially deaf and blind, Rikku got to work slowly moving her hands along Yuna's legs and massaging them. Yuna didn't respond much initially, just a quiet noise and little hum when Rikku gave one of her knees a squeeze. Rikku didn't let Yuna's lack of response dissuade her however, understanding that Yuna took a bit longer than most to warm up for anything fun. She slowly worked Yuna's shorts off her hips and tossed them aside so she could mouth kisses and nibbles along her thighs. A nibble to her knee, a sensitive spot for her, made Yuna chuckle quietly which Rikku acknowledged with more nibbles. Eventually, she worked her way right between Yuna's legs and nuzzled the front of her panties with her nose.

“Ah~!”

Rikku pressed a heavy kiss to Yuna's panties and licked a strip along them to add to the growing moisture. She then pulled them off Yuna's hips and tossed them next to her shorts. Rikku could see the moisture beading between her legs and giving her lips a tempting glisten. She exhaled against Yuna and grinned madly as the simple action made her shiver. Rikku’s next course of action was to mouth along the outer lips of Yuna's pussy while pointedly avoiding her clit or center. It was a fun little game, getting her as worked up as she could before delving into the main course. Yuna huffed quietly the longer Rikku flicked her tongue and threaded her fingers through the blonde’s hair appreciatively. Once that tongue dipped inside, Yuna mewled and her eyes fluttered open so she could take in the sight before her. 

Rikku's arms wrapped securely around Yuna's waist and she pressed her face eagerly against the other woman. Her tongue twisted and delved deep, working as many sounds out of Yuna as she could. Yuna's focus was scattered: torn between the sounds of her headphones, the sight of Rikku between her legs, and the rapidly approaching feel of her climax. Her stomach coiled and it wasn’t going to be long until the coil snapped.

“Hey... Rikku... That’s great...”

While dirty talk wasn’t exactly Yuna’s specialty, she still wanted Rikku to know her efforts were appreciated. She ruffled Rikku’s hair affectionately and did her best to avoid pulling it the more excited and close to her climax she got. When Yuna finally came she clapped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from being too loud. Rikku was determined to get Yuna to make some sort of noise however, and didn’t stop her ministrations until Yuna finally cried out and shoved her away and onto her arse.

“Oh my god Rikku! That’s too much!” She said breathlessly.

Rikku chuckled and climbed back onto the bed so she could knock Yuna down and flop on top of her.

“Yeah, but I’ll bet you sure are optimally aroused now huh?”


End file.
